Embodiments of the present invention relate to resistive memory devices and methods of forming the same, and more particularly, to phase-change memory devices that can be integrated with a high integration density and methods of forming the same.
Phase-change memory devices are memory devices to store and read information using a difference in electrical conductivity (or resistivity) of phase-change material, for example, chalcogenide. These phase-change memory devices are highlighted as a next generation memory owing to their characteristics, such as random access and non-volatility.
However, like other memory devices, since the phase-change memory devices require a higher level of integration density, a new phase-change memory device capable of satisfying such a requirement and a method of forming the same are needed.